impdbfandomcom-20200216-history
100%: Planes
TV Documentary (2013) Harbin Z9WA Chinese indigenous variant of the license-built Eurocopter SA/AS365 Dauphin 2. This attack helicopter has a turret under the nose. If not, it's the daylight version Harbin Z9W (aka WZ9). McDonnell Douglas KC-10 Extender & Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II Airbus A330-343 .]] Learjet 60-XR & Learjet 45 Boeing 747-4Q8 Could be a 4Q8 from Virgin Atlantic Airways if footage from the late 90's? . ]] Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor Sikorsky CH-53 Lockheed Martin F-16 Fighting Falcon McDonnell Douglas AV-8B Harrier II McDonnell Douglas F-15 Eagle Fairchild-Republic A-10 Thunderbolt II De Havilland DH.98 Mosquito Category: Unidentified AircraftUnidentified Aircraft Eurofighter Typhoon T1 (or T3) Eurofighter Typhoon T1 or T3, 17 ® Squadron, RAF. De Havilland DH.100 Vampire Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II Boeing B-52 Stratofortress Tupolev Tu-160 Northrop Grumman B-2 Spirit Lockheed Martin F-16 Fighting Falcon F-16 with conformal fuel tanks. Mikoyan MiG-29A 303 Blue crashed at the 1989 Paris Air Show-Aéroport de Paris-Le Bourget after the pilot ejected. Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. Lockheed Martin F-16 Fighting Falcon De Havilland Canada DHC-1 Chipmunk Panavia Tornado Hughes H-4 Hercules Registration NX37602. Same aircraft in other works at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. Lockheed C-5 Galaxy Lockheed C-130 Hercules Lockheed AC-130 Lockheed C-130H Hercules TP 84 Registration 84001/841, c/n 382-4039 built in 1964. The first Hercules to be delivered to Sweden. Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird Lockheed TR-1A Variant of the Lockheed U-2R with the huge Senior Span and Senior Spur devices. Cessna 172 Skyhawk Solar Wings Pegasus Quik Registration G-CBZH, c/n 7934. Cessna P210N (Turbine modified) Pressurised Centurion Registration HB-RTW, c/n P21000621 built in 1980. KAI T-50 Golden Eagle Boeing-Stearman Model 75 Pitts S-2C Special Extra EA300L Registration N9EX, c/n 045 built in 1997. Zenair Zenith STOL CH 701 Verhees Delta Registration F-PDHV, c/n 01. Embraer EMB 202 Ipanema McDonnell Douglas DC-10-30 Registration N17085, c/n 47957 built in 1975. Sikorsky CH-124 Sea King ShinMaywa US-2 Registration 9902, c/n 4002. Beechcraft B200C Super King Air Lockheed L-1049-G Super Constellation Note the window at far right. Few airliners have square windows but among the types flew by Lufthansa, only the Lockheed has a door in the middle of row. .]] Beechcraft G58 Baron Registration N7283U, s/n TH-2173. Beechcraft B200GT Super King Air Beechcraft 36 Bonanza Gulfstream III Northrop T-38 Talon Learjet 60 Bombardier Global Express 5000 Cessna 208B Grand Caravan Registration N1314X, c/n 208B1314 built in 2008. Cessna 208 Caravan Cessna 172S Skyhawk Registration N2408A, c/n 172S10551 built in 2007. Cessna 172D Skyhawk Registration N461BD, c/n 17270418 built in 1978. Pilatus PC-6/B2-H4 Porter Registration PK-BVM, c/n 975 built in 2010. McDonnell Douglas DC-10-30 A lineup of FedEx aircraft behind the Delta jet. One twin-engined jet and one trijet (either a DC-10 or a MD-11). Another is mostly obscured by the Delta jet. Bombardier CRJ900 & Boeing 757 and Boeing 757 of American Airlines.]] Boeing 747-212B Registration 3D-NEE, c/n 21162/283 built in 1976. Has previously carried registration 9V-SQE for Singapore Airlines.and N727PA for Pan American World Airways. Now retired, it has been converted into the Jumbohostel at Arlanda Airport in Sweden. Airbus A380-841 Registration F-WWOW, c/n 01. Prototype first flight in 2005. Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. British Aerospace BAe 146-200 & Airbus A319 and Airbus A319 of PrivatAir.]] Boeing 737-530 .]] Boeing 737-838 .]] .]] Boeing 737-823 & Boeing 747-430 and Boeing 747-430 of Lufthansa.]] .]] .]] Embraer ERJ 190-200LR 195LR Boeing 787-8 Dreamliner .]] Boeing 777-236ER Registration G-YMMM, c/n 30314/342 built in 2001. British Airways Flight 38 crash landed just short of the runway at London Heathrow Airport. There were no fatalities but 47 people sustained injuries; one serious. The 150-tonne aircraft was the first Boeing 777-200ER to be written off in the model's history, and the first hull loss of any Boeing 777. Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. .]] .]] Boeing 767-35D(ER) Registration SP-LPC, c/n 28656 built in 1997. Made an emergency belly landing at Warsaw Chopin Airport on 1 November 2011. All passengers survived without significant injuries. Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. .]] .]] .]] Airbus A320-214 Registration N106US, s/n 1044 built in 1999. US Airways Flight 1549, suffered a bird strike and crash-landed on the Hudson River on 15 January 2009. All passengers survived. Same aircraft in other works at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. .]] .]] Cessna 208B Super Cargomaster Registration N700FX, c/n 208B0419 built in 1994. (Empire Airlines).]] Airbus A300B4-103F .]] Airbus A300B4-608ST Super Transporter Registration F-GSTC, c/n 765 built in 1997. Airbus A300B4-608ST Super Transporter Registration F-GSTF, c/n 796 built in 2000. Boeing 767-281 .]] Boeing 747-4R7F/SCD .]] Boeing 747-409(LCF) Dreamlifter Registration N249BA, c/n 24309 built in 1990. .]] Boeing 747-409(LCF) Dreamlifter Registration N780BA, c/n 24310 built in 1990. Same aircraft in other works at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. ]] .]] Antonov An-225 Mriya & RKK Energia Buran An-225 registration CCCP-86020, c/n 13102 built in 1988. Same aircraft in other works at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. Lockheed WP-3D Orion Registration N43RF, c/n 285A-5633. Used as a weather reconnaissance aircraft and hurricane hunter. CGI. British Aerospace BAe-3100 Jetstream 31 Registration G-BWWW, c/n 614 built in 1983. Used as a flying test bed for the ASTRAEA (Autonomous Systems Technology Related Airborne Evaluation & Assessment) program. Solar Impusle Project Solar Impulse S-10 Registration HB-SIA, c/n 001 built in 2009. Aerion SBJ A concept for a supersonic business jet that is currently in development. Aerocar International Aerocar I Reg. N31214 Aerocar I built in 1949. Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. Terrafugia Transition Boeing X-51 WaveRider & B-52H Stratofortress BAE Systems Hawk See also * 100%: Planes at National Geographic Category: Aerocar International Aerocar Category: Airbus A300 Category: Airbus A320 family Category: Airbus A330 Category: Airbus A380 Category: Antonov An-225 Mriya Category: BAE Systems Hawk Category: BAe/McDonnell Douglas Harrier II Category: Beechcraft Baron Category: Beechcraft Super King Air Category: Boeing 737 Category: Boeing 747 Category: Boeing 757 Category: Boeing 767 Category: Boeing 777 Category: Boeing 787 Category: Boeing B-52 Stratofortress Category: Boeing-Stearman Model 75 Category: Bombardier CRJ700/900/1000 Category: Bombardier Global Express Category: British Aerospace BAe 146 Category: British Aerospace Jetstream Category: Cessna 172 Skyhawk Category: Cessna 208 Caravan Category: Cessna 210 Category: De Havilland DH98 Mosquito Category: De Havilland DH100 Vampire Category: De Havilland Canada DHC-1 Chipmunk Category: Embraer ERJ 190/195 Category: Eurocopter SA/AS365 Dauphin 2 Category: Eurofighter Typhoon Category: Extra EA-300 Category: Fairchild-Republic A-10 Thunderbolt II Category: Gulfstream III Category: Hughes H-4 Hercules Category: KAI T-50 Golden Eagle Category: Learjet 45 Category: Learjet 60 Category: Lockheed AC-130 Category: Lockheed C-5 Galaxy Category: Lockheed C-130 Hercules Category: Lockheed Constellation Category: Lockheed P-3 Orion Category: Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird Category: Lockheed U-2 Category: Lockheed Martin F-16 Fighting Falcon Category: Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor Category: Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II Category: McDonnell Douglas DC-10 Category: McDonnell Douglas F-15 Category: Mikoyan MiG-29 Category: Northrop Grumman B-2 Spirit Category: Northrop T-38 Talon Category: Panavia Tornado Category: Pilatus PC-6 Category: Pitts Special Category: Sikorsky CH-53 Category: Sikorsky SH-3 Sea King Category: Tupolev Tu-160 Category: American Airlines Category: Atlas Air Category: British Airways Category: Delta Connection Category: DHL Aviation Category: FedEx Express Category: FedEx Feeder Category: LOT Polish Airlines Category: Lufthansa Category: Qantas Category: SABENA Category: United Airlines Category: UPS Airlines Category: US Airways Category: Virgin Atlantic Airways